Omedettou!
by munya munya
Summary: Satu kata selamat bisa mengandung banyak makna tersirat, tak terduga. [Canon setting episode pernikahan NaruHina. Sasusaku slight Naruhina. special for Sakura's Birthday] RnR?


**Omedettou!** By **Munya Munya**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Birthday Haruno Sakura!**

* * *

Hari yang sempurna untuk sebuah pernikahan.

Pohon sakura berlomba-lomba bersemi di hari bahagia ini, membingkai jernihnya langit biru di atas sana. Namun di antara ramainya bunga yang bermekaran Haruno Sakura tidak _mekar_ hari itu, atau setidaknya _belum_.

Mungkin benar kata orang-orang di luar sana, bila seorang gadis sudah memiliki kekasih maka dia akan memilih bersama kekasihnya daripada sahabatnya. Bukannya ia tidak bisa bahagia di atas kemesraan Sai dan Ino yang juga sedang digandrungi tatapan kagum dari pada undangan, tapi mata sendunya tak bisa membohongi bahwa ada secuil rasa iri yang muncul tanpa keinginan bersarang di hati gadis itu.

Saat menyadari itu, Sakura bersyukur ia tersembunyi di antara kerumunan. Untungnya tidak ada juga yang sedang melihat ke arahnya, semua orang terpesona dengan indahnya dekorasi pesta, mewahnya kue pernikahan putih, dan perasaan tidak sabar ingin melihat pasangan pengantin yang sampai detik ini belum keluar dari ruang rias.

 _Naruto dan Hinata. Itu benar, tidak sopan jika aku memasang wajah seperti ini di hari bahagia mereka. Aku juga harus berbahagia!_ Batinnya. Gadis berhelaian sama dengan warna pepohonan di sekitarnya itu memulai menata _mood_ nya dengan menarik napas sembari mendongak menatap langit.

Sambil berharap ada seseorang yang juga sedang menatap biru muda yang sama dengannya kini ...

 _Koak koak~_

Tuhan begitu baik menyambut angannya di menit yang sama ia merapalkan. Burung elang yang begitu dikenalnya, pengantar pesan milik Sasuke terbang memutar di udara, tepat di atas kepalanya. Untuk sedetik ia berpikir burung itu akan menuju ke arah Kakashi sang Hokage ke enam, namun matanya yang terus mengikuti arah terbang burung berwarna coklat itu menghipnotis anggota geraknya, hingga tanpa disadari tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyambut si elang yang terbang semakin rendah ke arahnya.

Sakura sempat memiringkan kepalanya heran sebelum mengambil secarik kertas berwarna lusuh yang terikat di kaki elang itu.

 **Selamat.**

Hanya satu kata yang tertulis rapi dengan tinta hitam di tengah-tengah kertas itu. Gadis itu tahu betul siapa pengirimnya tanpa perlu jauh berspekulasi. Namun Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, sebuah kata sederhana mengantarkan getaran dari ujung jari yang memegang kertas sampai ke pipi yang menghasilkan semburat merah tak bisa ditahan pekat warnanya. "Sasuke- _kun_." Ujarnya dengan bibir yang merekah bahagia.

Haruno Sakura mulai _bersemi._

Terimakasih pada seseorang yang telah membangkitkan senyumnya. Seseorang yang tengah terpisah jarak jauh di sana yang diam-diam merasa perasaannya dapat terhubung oleh sepucuk surat. Entah mengapa di belahan bumi yang lain Sasuke merasa elangnya sudah berhasil menjalankan _misi_ , ia pun berbalik dari langkahnya, memikirkan hal itu tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Tanpa disadari siapapun, langit ikut merona melihat dua insan yang sedang tersenyum bersamaan namun di dataran yang jauh terpisah. Gemas, ingin _Ia_ menyatukan keduanya, maka _langit_ berkata pada dirinya sendiri, akan mempertemukan dua manusia itu _secepatnya_.

Sakura tersenyum dengan buta, tanpa tahu—atau masa bodoh sama sekali, atau tidak menyadari—sebenarnya untuk siapa kata selamat itu dialamatkan.

Yang jelas, pohon-pohon _pink_ yang sedang bersemi juga tahu, Sakura sudah tidak merasa sendiri lagi. Ia tersipu mengetahui ada seseorang yang _menemani_ kesendiriannya di pesta ini dari jauh. Walaupun berdiri tanpa tangan yang mengamit jemarinya seperti pasangan teman-temannya, dengan melihat langit saja Sakura sudah tidak lagi merasa kesepian ...

* * *

"Sakura- _chan_! terimakasih sudah hadir di pernikahan kami!" yang pertama disalami Naruto dan Hinata seusai upacara adat pernikahan adalah anggota tim tujuh. Mereka yang telah berganti ke baju resepsi pun berbaur menyalami para undangan.

Setelah rasa kesal dan jengkel Naruto karena ketidakhadiran sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Sasuke, sebenarnya pemuda yang telah melepas masa lajangnya ini mengkhawatirkan satu-satunya gadis dalam timnya itu, bagaiman jika Sakura sendirian di pestanya, apa ia akan merayakannya dengan bahagia juga? Bagaimanapun juga Sakura sudah ia anggap saudaranya sendiri.

"Wah Naruto, Hinata cantik sekali! Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!" Dengan semangat Sakura menghampiri, membuat Naruto merasa tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Sakura terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Hehehe tentu saja istriku cantik– _ttebayo_!" Sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto tertawa senang sembari mencuri-curi pandang ke arah samping, ke wajah elok istri yang belum ada hitungan jam disahkannya. "Kau juga manis sekali dengan gaun pink itu, Sakura. kalau Sasuke melihatnya, ia pasti terpesona." Jawab Hinata anggun disertai senyum di bibirnya yang merah.

Agaknya si puteri Hyuuga itu salah memilih kata. Tawa Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap ke bawah. Hinata menatap Naruto khawatir dan mengusap lengannya lembut. Mereka bertiga hening. Ralat, di sana ada Kakashi dan Sai juga Yamato yang pandangannya otomatis tertuju ke arah kalimat yang dilontarkan si pahlawan Konoha.

"Si _Teme_ itu ... benar-benar tidak datang ya?"

Kakashi mencoba bijaksana, bagaimanapun ia adalah guru sekaligus Hokage di sini, ia mendesah lelah sambil bergumam.

"Haah ... aku 'kan sudah bilang kau seharusnya memakluminya Naru—"

"Naruto! Dia menitipkan ini padamu." Nada suaranya riang gembira, menggebu-gebu. Sakura tergesa merogoh sakunya, mencari kertas sederhana yang berhasil meningkatkan _mood_ nya ke posisi terbaik hari ini.

Bukan kesal, bukan marah, Alis si pengantin pria terangkat ke atas begitu Sakura menjelaskan perihal surat yang dikirimkan Sasuke padanya sambil membentangkan kertas bertuliskan kata selamat itu.

"Kau yakin itu untukku? Sasuke sudah mengirimkan ucapan selamatnya untuk pernikahanku tadi pagi sekali sebelum aku berangkat ke sini." Ujar Naruto heran sambil meminta persetujuan Hinata, bahkan pengantinnya itu juga sudah melihat surat dari Sasuke tadi pagi. Sakura melongo mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu air mukanya bagaimana sekarang.

Tapi sedetik kemudian Naruto menyeringai dengan ekspresi yang amat menyebalkan untuk dilihat orang, ke arah Sakura. Sakura ingin sekali meninjunya kalau tidak ingat ini pesta pernikahan siapa. "Hei ... Sakura- _chan_ ~ sebenarnya surat itu khusus untukmu- _ttebayo_!"

"Haah?"

Sakura tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal yang membuat dirinya (merona) malu di keadaan ramai seperti ini namun dalam kepalanya berbagai kemungkinan merambat dan membentuk jalinan tali memori. Perlahan-lahan semuanya terasa pas, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak ingat atau bagaimana hm? Hari ini juga bertepatan dengan ulangtahunmu." Kakashi mengacak-acak pucuk kepala Sakura, matanya tersenyum sampai menghilang dan tinggal garisnya saja.

"Sekarang siapa yang tidak peka ha?" khi hi hi ... " ledek Naruto bersiap mengambil langkah mundur ke belakang Hinata kalau-kalau Sakura akan meninjunya.

Sakura merasa wajahnya panas, kedua tangannya pun menangkup pipi yang bersemu menyaingi warna gaunnya. Menyadari Sasuke ternyata memberikannya ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang pertama hari ini, Sakura tak kuasa menerima perlakuan manis ini, walaupun, masih dalam batasan-batasan yang tidak keluar dari karakter seorang Sasuke. Sakura tidak berbohong, hatinya tersanjung penuh, Ia memekik histeris.

"Eeh?!"

Bunga Sakura telah mekar sempurna, terimakasih kepada seseorang.

 **fin**

* * *

"Naruto- _kun_ , ayo berikan potongan pertama kue pernikahan kita untuk Sakura yang sedang berulangtahun!"

* * *

 _Selamat ulangtahun, Sakura._

* * *

Haiii aku kesemsem banget pas lihat adegan ini di episode terakhir naruto. Uuuh pierrot tidak melupakan sasusaku! Menurut munya Sasuke romantis dengan caranya menghibur sakura supaya dia ga kesepian, biar gak jombs – jombs amat gitu ahaha secara dia ga bisa nemenin langsung kan *kedip kedip mata*

Tapi sumpah munya kasian banget lho lihat sakura disitu disorot pas setelah kamera menyorot saiino dan shikatema yang lagi anget-angetnya. Jombs banget gitu ga tega huhu (padahal sendirinya jombs wkwk)

Anyway, dapet ilham ini thanks to fanbase nya Sasuke di twitter yang sempet ngetwit itu ucapan 'selamat' tuh selamat ulangtahun buat sakura. iya sih sakura ultah pas musim semi kan, bisa jadi...

Ya anggap saja nikahan naruhina itu tanggal 28 ya hehe (walaupun di real time itu tanggal 23) tapi gapapa lah munya ngarang biar seneng aja hahaha.

Pokoknyaaa happy happy buat sakura-chan! Semoga nanti di boruto anime bisa banyak moment mesra sama maz sasuke ya! Wkwkwk! Munya seneng banget bisa mengambil kesempatan bikin fic ini buat kado ke sakura (biar dia gak jombs amat di nikahan orang wkwk) ditengah kesempitan mengerjakan tugas akhir huhuhu. Semuanya doain tugas akhir munya ya! (loh?)

Hehehe maksudnya, akhir kata semoga pembaca juga senang baca fic ini yeay! Ohiya munya mau ngadain survei kecil-kecilan, sebagai fans sasuke yang masih ga terima, menurut kalian kenapa sasuke ga dateng ke nikahan naruto?

Cemburu, ga kuat liat naruto sama orang lain (HAHA kidding yah)

Ga punya duit buat ngamplop (wkwk)

(alasan lain)

Ditunggu jawabannya di review ya! jangan pellit-pelit memberi kritik dan saran karena fic ini tidak luput dari kesalahan.

Salam,

Munya.


End file.
